The Book Of Suzaku
by merc0
Summary: The Universe of the Four Gods has reopened, to take in a new generaion of priests and priestesses. This is Suzaku's story. WARNING: Highly AU, OOCness, and many other things.
1. The Arrival of Rose

_Chapter One- In Which Suzaku finds his first priestess_

_Must resist...resist...resist... _The mantra running through her head was actually starting to get on her nerves...but not nearly as much as her younger brother's cycling through baitings, caterwauling, and accusations were. _Should a 16 year old still be doing these things...? _

Her mind--which often seemed to argue with itself so vehemently so sometimes wondered for her health--came up with a retort much more quickly than it would have if someone else asked the question. _Should a 16 year old be dating 4 12 year olds? No. But does this stop him? _

She sighed and focused on her writings on the small computer in front of her. _Oh, if only it were true that he goes away when ignored. _

Salvation, or at least reprieve, finally came to her in the form of her father's tolerance for her brother's vocal annoyance snapping. A few snarled warnings later, and the overly hyper boy was twiddling his thumbs on the couch, trying to decide which video game to play--and subsequently complain about all day.

Yes, with this little semi-dysfunctional family, it was hard to imagine they were all of genius IQ...they didn't exactly fit the bill of quantum majors, and they often had difficulty scraping together money for bills, foods, and the necessities of life--MMOs.

However, if one knew them, they would find that when not being completely eccentric and spastic, the cozy little family were often desperate to learn everything and anything--and generally needed only to read something a couple of times to have it committed to permanent memory. They also seemed to concentrate their talents on sharpening their wit and mischievous cunning, rather than the diverse fields of physics.

All in all, one could definitely look at the family as a big waste of cosmic potential.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE LIBRARY! AGAIN!" The girl sighed, voice raised in frustration.

The father checked the watch he kept at his computer, and sighed. "I suppose we could make it if we leave now...alright, come on."

The boy looked up from his conquest of a first person shooter. "Going to get mom, too?"

The father nodded. "You better not be on my WoW when I get back."

"Mmhmm..." the boy nodded, pausing his game and jumping on the computer.

Grabbing up a pile of books from her set of eternally-due library books, the girl ran out of the house and jumped into the gray minivan her family had. It was rather nice, aside from peeling paint and a cracked windshield...but they weren't planning on letting anything hit that anyway.

As the van pulled out, the girl lost herself in her thoughts, mulling over books she read, and plans she had for her internet communities. Before long, they pulled into the library, and her father pointed at his watch.

"Go on then, we have 10 minutes."

The girl nodded and ran into the big building with as much a mixture of dignity and haste as she could muster.

When she approached the check in desk, however--as she _always _had things on hold waiting for her--no staff member was in sight. She sighed in frustration and crossed her arms, looking around for the staff. If she did not know better, she might have thought the library was closed...as there seemed to be no more patrons than staff members.

After a few agonizing minutes, a leather-bound book lying on a nearby table caught the girl's attention. She couldn't explain _why _it did...it was just...one did not often see leather books in libraries these days. Curious--and, admittedly, bored--she meandered over to the table and glanced at the cover.

"The Universe of the Four Gods?" She frowned in confusion, interest piqued. "What sort of a novel is this?"

Having nothing better to do, the girl shrugged and picked up the book, flipping open the book in the hopes of finding some sort of forward. As she attempted to look for the forward of the book, a dim red light slowly exuded from the book, slowly getting deeper red and more visible. She would not have likely noticed though, as she was caught by its spell. What she thought to be the forward read as this.

_Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together...along with her fellow 6 young lords and ladies from around the worlds. _

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell continued within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. _

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality _

The light rapidly began gathering space, and as soon as it had, she found herself engulfed in it, swallowed by it, she was the light, and swallowed quickly into the world of the book, though she had no idea that this is where she would be.

The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground, well not the ground per say, or lying either. She found herself propped up against what seemed to be a tree, not that she could see it having just woke up, but the way the bark brushed against her neck, she likely knew.

Likely odd for her, a field of flowers was all around her, and there was a beautiful stream out on the horizon. Most would think they had some how been sucked in a painting, that's how beautiful it was.


	2. The Arrival of Robyn

_Chapter Two – Wherein a new priestess is discovered_

Robyn sighed as she finally closed the front doors to the book store where she worked during the day. "Hell of a day today, eh?" she said, turning towards her coworker and best friend Sara.

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Sara, grinning as they started to walk towards the back of the store. The brunette woman began to whistle a light tune as they headed to the back, which sounded familiar to Robyn, but she couldn't place where. She shrugged and continued down to the back of the store.

"Remind me again why I agreed to work the day the Da Vinci code sequel came out," said Robyn with a groan, stretching her arms over her head.

"Cause you're a crazy person," said Sara, dodging a smack from Robyn. "Shut up you, at least you get to go home now, I have to stay for another half hour and do all the wonderful closing stock stuff we all love so much."

"Yeah, that bites," replied Sara, opening the door to the back room where the employees kept their things "But at least it's more pay."

"I suppose," said Robyn, flopping down on a couch as Sara opened her locker. "I just wish my mum wouldn't complain so much when I work late. I'm 18 years old, and I can look after myself". 

"Yeah but you're so itty bitty, mummy thinks you can't" said Sara in a mocking tone, grinning as Robyn tossed a pillow at her face. "I hate you" said Robyn, glaring at her.

"No you don't, you love me," replied Sara, sticking her tongue out. 

"Yeah, I do" said Robyn, bouncing up the couch and hugging Sara. "See you tomorrow!" said Sara, returning the hug "You're still coming over to watch Alexander with me, right?"

"As if I'd miss watching our favorite movie. I'll be there and you know it."

So Sara left and Robyn went about her usual job of closing down the store. It was nearly midnight by the time she headed back to the staff room and gathered up her stuff. She changed out of her uniform into a pale pink skirt and white tank top that she had been wearing that day before work. She flipped the light off and headed out the door, shrugging her backpack over her shoulders.

She walked through the store to the front where she knew her mom would be waiting. But out of the corner of her eye she saw something weird in the ancient History Section. Something was _glowing _faintly, and the way it was unsteady, she knew it couldn't be reflected light. "Okay, this is freaking weird," she said, staring in total shock "Books are SO not supposed to glow. What the hell is going on".

She reached a tentative hand out toward the book, and accidentally knocked it off the shelf. Her eyes widened when the book landed on the floor and started glowing even more.

As she flipped open the red leather bindings, and her eyes fell upon the yellowing pages within, her large eyes ran across a prologue that formed only as her eyes met the page

Perhaps a spell, perhaps a subconscious dismissal, but the young lady did not seem to realize the letters formed only when she sought them. 

_Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together...along with her fellow 6 young lords and ladies from around the worlds. ___

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell continued within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. ___

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality... _

Unbeknownst to Robyn, the book flared to a brilliant red life, enveloping her, consuming her, transforming her. Fear naturally sprung to life, and was immediately quenched by the crimson oblivion.

A soft, feminine voice whispered in her mind. _'Find me quickly...' _

Soon, the world around the young lady faded away, as if it had never been--as if the young lady had never been anything but the beautiful light that now raced through the cosmos.

Long before this new light would have wished, it found ground, and slowly solidified into the form of a young girl. Soft sheets caressed her smooth skin as eyes fluttered open, but it was nothing compared to the freedom the youg lady had just lost--as if she were an angel whosewings were cut mercilessly away from her.

Beautiful azure silks slowly came into focus as her eyes opened, and a soft music met her ears.

There was a soft whisper of silk beside her and a smooth hand appeared from out of her vision to cup her chin and turn her face.

"Who are you?" Cool blue eyes studied the young lady though smooth golden bangs, and a small frown appeared on a face without blemish. "Speak now."


	3. The Arrival of Onaru

_Chapter 3- in which Onaru is taken by Suzaku_

Onaru Kazuki was an ordinary high school student, bound for a life of college. She couldn't wait to graduate and be out on her own for the first time in her life. She was ready for the college experience. All she had to do now was take a few entrance exams, see which school would accept her, and be on her way to getting her dream job.

She was walking home from school with a few of her friends. They were conversing about college life and what to expect. All were dressed similarly in blue and white skirts, and plain white shirts with the seal of their school on them.

"My sister went to a big name school in Tokyo," said one girl. "She said it was super tough and that she did poorly on her exams in her classes." Onaru looked at her uneasily for a moment before another joined in on the conversation.

"Well, my brother went to college too, but he passed with flying colors. He has a job in Hokkaido now making lots of money," said the second.

"I can't wait to get out there and see what college has in store for me," Onaru said to her friends. The others looked at her wide eyed as she stepped in front of them. "Just imagine, being able to study the things you want to study, and being what you want to be. I can't wait!"

"Easy for you to say, Onaru-chan," said the first girl. "There's no way that I could be like you. I hate school." Onaru looked at her, surprised.

"I still don't know what I want to do yet," said the second girl. 

Onaru suddenly felt uncomfortable. Quickly, she thought of an excuse and checked her watch. "Sorry, guys, but I have to run to the store and pick up a few things for my mom. See ya tomorrow." She then ran across the street toward the grocery store.

"See ya, Onaru," both girls said as they continued to walk.

Onaru went inside the store and picked out the things her mother told her to bring home. She saw a tattered book sitting in the magazine shelf. She picked it up and put it in with the groceries. She went to the counter and purchased the items. She took the book in one hand, and the bag of groceries in the other.

She looked at the cover. It was virtually blank, only small script that read, "The Universe of the Four Gods."

"Wonder what it's about," Onaru said to herself.

As she stared down in mild confusion at the red-leather book written in Cyan, the ground beneath her began to shake violently, and the book fell to the floor, falling open.

Written in elegant script were words that seemed to form as her eyes fell on them.

_Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together...along with her fellow 6 young lords and ladies from around the worlds. ___

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell continued within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the herione, and grant you your wish. ___

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality._

As the ground shook, Onaru fell to her knees to try and gain better ground for herself. She looked at the book, and noticed the front cover opened. She read the first page. As the ground beneath her trembled, she couldn't resist the urge to turn the page and find out what it meant by the tale becoming a reality.

As the young lady turned the frail page, a warmth enveloped her small body, and a brilliant red light leapt from the book, painting the walls of the small bookstore a rich crimson.

Bystanders screamed in shock and terror, but a lulling calmness washed over the young lady, as the light began to consume her. One would think they would experience some form of fear or discomfort, but for a reason known only to the one who cast the spell on the book, it evoked the calmness of being surrounded by a womb.

As the young lady became the light, and began to fall into an unknown oblivion, a voice whispered faintly in her mind.

_Find me...and bring some extra stuff, okay?_

A bright light went before her eyes, and it grew rapidly. Soon, it flashed, and when it left, she found she hadn't moved from the position she had over the book. The only thing missing though _was _the book.

"Where did it go?" she asked aloud. She looked around, and found herself in a rather peculiar place. Her jaw dropped slightly. "Where am I?" she said softly.


	4. The Arrival of Uriel

_Chapter 4- In which Uriel is found by the phoenix_

_He was having that dream again. It always started the same way. He would be floating through an ethereal plane, just aimlessly drifting, until a glowing red bird would come to him. He would land softly on the bird, which would take flight and lead him to a star-filled sky over a mountainous land. As always, he would appreciate the ancient beauty he saw, something that would be rare to see in this day and age. _

_As always, the bird would stop on a rocky hill, a rundown house at its center. The bird would leave him then, and the man would walk to the house, mystified. He would open the door, and inside, a tall scruffy-looking man would be waiting for him. Although his hair was scruffy, Uriel could see that the man had not always looked that way, that grief had turned him that way. _

_Like always, the dream would end with him in the man's arms, content and warm... _

An alarm snapped Uriel out of sleep. He cursed. He was having the dream again. Although he never really remembered what happened in the dream, he could always tell when he had it, because he woke up feeling lazy and happy. He cursed and got out of bed. Dressing quickly and skipping a shower because he took one the night before, he left his small apartment as quickly as possible. He was usually late if his alarm woke him up.

He opened his door to the dull grey of pre dawn. "Damn!" he exclaimed. Usually he left with the first bits of light that illuminated the sky. Quickly he ran to the parking lot and started his old Harley Davidson motorcycle. He sped down the road toward the bookstore where he worked. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

He arrived at the shop just in time to see Giselle, his manager, walk out of the store and give him a glare of death. He gulped; the woman usually didn't look that way unless he did something to piss her off. "Do you know what time it is?" she practically yelled at him as he passed her.

"Apparently your time of the month, old lady," he said as he past her. He smiled as the audible sound of her eyebrows literally snapping together was heard.

"You know, just for that, Avilos, I'm gonna have you working inventory all day." Uriel gulped as he heard this. Taking inventory was one of the most menial and time wasting efforts in his life, especially since the store didn't get that much business. "Bet you wished you held your tongue now, huh, Uriel?"

"Shut up, witch," Uriel said as he went into the back room. He set about his task, going book through book, making sure each one was there in the numbers they needed. This task continued on until he came across a single small red book.

"What's this?" he said to himself, opening the book. The Universe of the Four Gods . He checked the list that Giselle had given him, finding no such title on the list. He smiled. It was his break in a few minutes, and he liked reading fantasy books. He sat down and opened the book and started to read.

As the young lord opened the red leather book, his eyes fell on a faded dark green scrawl.

_Herein contains the tale of a young lord and his quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together...along with his fellow 6 young lords and ladies from around the worlds. _

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell continued within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the hero, and grant you your wish. _

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality _.

As his eyes consumed the last word, a hungry reddish light leapt from the book, enveloping him, absorbing him, making him one with the light. The strange sensation of being a light vanished quickly, however, and he soon found himself lying on soft grass, looking up at a bluish sky through several curious feminine faces.

Uriel always prided himself in his use of language. Even though he was originally from Mexico, he had a handle on English that even most Americans didn't have. So, Uriel Avilos, the intelligent and articulate man that he was, decided to speak to the women in a very civilized and respectable manner. After all, he was a calm man that always knew when and where appropriate language was necessary. Unfortunately for the women that had found him, his idea of respectable language changed when the red light engulfed him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He shouted as he scurried into a sitting position. Not even a minute ago, he was taking inventory in the back room of the book store. Now he was in direct sunlight, with a few women looking down at him. He took a closer look at them and noticed their peculiar clothing.

All of them were wearing weird clothing, like a dress that a super model or actress would wear to some sort of award ceremony. He didn't know how to classify the clothing, be it robe or dress, but it was very bright and gaudy. The main focus of each of the outfits was some shade of red. Another thing was, all of them were Asian.

"Asian?" he said to himself. There weren't any Asian people he knew of in the small city where he lived, especially not wearing anything like that. He definitely would have noticed.


	5. The Arrival of Wren

_Chapter 5- In which Wren becomes ensnared by Suzaku's spell_

The wind was picking up as the footsteps of her black and red new balance shoes patted against the blazing hot sidewalk. A storm was coming, and yet, it still didn't seem to help the heat.

Bright blue eyes searched for salvation from the upcoming storm, and only laid her vision on, what looked like, an old book store. It was the only thing around her that was open, and so, she fled inside.

An old woman seemed to own the shop. A kind old woman, with very soft skin. Wrinkles spread across her face. Grey, raggedy pants covered the woman's short, stubby legs, and a deep red shirt covered her weathered out body. It went down, a few inches past her belt line, so it was a bit big for her. The eyes seemed to stick out the most, the green seeming to stick out against the pale skin.

"I hope you don't mind... The storms about to hit... And I'm a few miles away from home." Spoke the girl that stumbled into the shop. She herself wore a black tank top, medium sized, that had a Japanese symbol scratched across it. Black shorts hid above her knees, with a few chains hanging from a few of the pockets.

The women spoke with a gentle voice that seemed to sound as if it hadn't been used recently. "I don't mind miss... Please feel free to pick a book. You can stay..."

With that, the young girl eyed the bookshelves. Going up and down the aisles.

The old woman watched her, before picking up a book she had just got in. "I got this one in today. Perhaps you'll read it?" Asked the woman across the store, before laying it down, and standing from the desk she had once sat at. "Go ahead and pick it up if you want. I need to get something in the back."

Once the woman left, the footsteps of the girl made their way to the desk. She eyed the book at first. It looked plain really. With a small shrug, she picked it up. Noticing a small chair by the side, she took a seat, and slowly, opened the book.

As Wren gazed at the reddish leather book, her eyes fell upon orange lettering, drawn out in a fancy scroll _'The universe of the four gods'. _

Oddly, the corners seemed to be scorched, as if barely saved from a fire. The young lady may not have noticed, however, as its spell reached out and ensnared her mind, compelling her to open the yellowing pages of the strange book.

Sitting there, slightly on the edge of the seat, she eyed the book, slightly unsure of its presents it gave her. Glancing threw the pages; she squinted at the words, trying to read them. Her eye sight wasn't the best in the world...

As the young lady squinted at the paper, the orange script seemed to come slowly into focus.  
_  
__Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together...along with her fellow 6 young lords and ladies from around the worlds. ___

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell continued within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. ___

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality... _

As her eyes registered the last letter on the page, the book exploded in a brilliant crimson light, enveloping the young lady, consuming her, until she _was _the light, until there was only the light in all the universe, and she was flying serenely through the emptiness. 

The strange sensation of free-flight ended abruptly, and the young lady found herself sitting in the middle of a paved street, clothes thoroughly soaked by a downpour of rain so thick she could barely see five feet in front of her.

Light flashed in the distant sky, and a startlingly loud crash of thunder followed almost immediately.


	6. Familial Love

_Chapter 6- Where Rose realizes things aren't as they seem_

She did not have much time to consider how non-forward-like the page she read sounded, before an impossibly red light leapt up from the book and...well...consumed her. It wasn't painful or particularly scary, she simply felt herself 'vanish'...if you could 'feel' without nerves, anyway.

The sensation only lasted moments, but when she blinked away the lingering redness, she was most definitely not standing in the library anymore. In fact, she was not even standing at all.

It looked like the red light had sneezed and flung her into some sort of picturesque land...or, as it was a book that shot man eating light, and thus reality must have decided to go on strike today...maybe she had been thrown into a _picture _?

She was almost tempted to pinch herself, but that hurt awake _or _asleep.

"Well, Sheebs..." She muttered, using the name of her old dog. "Where's the wicked witch so we can splash her already?"

A familiar, yet distinctly unfamiliar voice rung out as Rose's final words were spoken, a voice that would likely remind her of her brother's voice, yet there was something distinctly different about it. Something more mature, something more soothing about it.

"Dear sister! So that's where you've been hiding!" a figure quickly strode into sight from her left, the direction the voice had been coming from.

The figure was definitely familiar. It was her brother, though he seemed slightly different. He was still physically the same, that was for sure. Tall, skinny, medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a goofy and cocky grin upon his face. His clothes were an obvious difference, as the figure was wearing clothes that looked to be like the Chinese type of clothing people would wear, made of red and gold silk. His feet were covered with the slip-on shoes many wore.

He tilted his head as he looked at her, and his eyes widened when he noticed her clothes. "Where did you get such clothing!" He strode to her at a speed that made him be standing above her in moments, and he grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her up.

"It is very improper! WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH CLOTHING? YOU TRIED TO RUN AWAY AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU?" His hand shot out, and slapped her harshly upon the cheek, making a tear come to her eyes. 

_I don't care WHAT he's wearing, I'm going to-- _Her thought process was rudely interrupted by the annoying boy who had only a moment ago silenced. As she discovered, the reason he shut up was because it was difficult to speak whilst kissing someone.

He bowed his head after he had done that, and sighed. "I'm sorry, dear sister... but father and mother sent me after you... I'm sorry for hitting you." In an abrupt movement that defied speed, he... kissed her, and not just kissed her, but kissed her on the lips, and passionately, as if there was nothing to it, or nothing wrong with it.

She stiffened in shock or revulsion or both. _Oh no, I've heard about creepy dreams like this! NO way I'm gonna have a dream like this. Although I don't know how I fell asleep standing up... _

She gave an angry growl and shoved the boy off of her with all of her strength. "What do you think you are _doing _?!"

As she pushed him away, he didn't fight to stay on her, he simply stepped back, a look of shock, and what quickly became... hate, or anger displayed in his eyes quite passionately. His eyebrow twitched, and his whole body trembled as he fought pouncing on her and slapping her in rage. It was obvious that what she had done wasn't something totally worth pure hatred.

He cracked his neck, and glared at her. "I see. You're still worried about that boy from Qu-Dong, the one you tried to run off with last time." Something sinister flashed in his eyes, and an insane look in his eyes. "Because if you are, I can tell you now to stop. He's with the worms, dear sister, my dear Yu Wei."

He grabbed her wrist again, this time harsher.

For a moment the boy's words, and seemingly-genuine insanity actually caused a spark of fear in her chest. If there was one things she hated more than being threatened, it was being threatened and scared. 

With an angry snarl, her knee shot up to kick the man masqueradng as her brother in a place that shut every man up, while simultaniously yanking her hand free.

"Don't you _touch _me ever again!"

The insane man would likely to prove to be full of surprises, as his free hand shot down and grabbed her thigh right after her kick landed into his groin. The man continued to look at he with an insane, animal-like look, as he held her there by her thigh, laughing wickedly at her attempt to cause him pain.

"Yu Wei, it's been a long time since you've tried to be... **_Violent _**with me... I like it..."

The man squeezed her thigh, in a way that likely made her even more upset, and then his hand shot out to her forehead, his middle and pointer fingers landing squarely in a pressure point, and knocking her out.

She woke up hours later, her legs bound, sitting upon a polished, dark brown hard wood floor. A conversation going on in the other room, and the man whom had looked so much like her brother appeared in the room, with another man, both smirking wickedly, and chuckling. 

"That was your last chance, Yu Wei... your last chance."


	7. Confusion

_Chapter 7- In which Robyn gets displaced…_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ Robyn thought, her brain currently not working properly. _What the hell is going on, and where the hell am I_?

She stared directly into the eyes of the man who was sitting before her, surprised that he was staring at her so intently. It was just about then she realized that he was naked from the waist up, and she tried desperately to look away. However, in doing so she realized she was in a similar state of undress and freaked out.

"Okay, who the fuck are you, what the hell is going on, and where are my god damn clothes?" she demanded, pulling the hand off her face.

The blonde haired man blinked in surprise a moment, before grasping the girl's wrist. "I believe I asked you first...but since you asked so nicely, you are in the palace of Qu-Dong."

He gave a slight smile that did not reach his eyes. "I am Nakago. Won't you tell me your name? I promise you will not come to harm while you are with me."

"That hurts, you know," she said, glaring over at him and attempting to cover herself with her free arm. "No harm my ass," she muttered.

"Well my name is Robyn, Nakago," she said. "And would you kindly tell me what exactly happened to me, what a Qu-Dong is, and why I'm in your bed with no clothes on."

A sculpted brow arched and he brought up the young lady's wrist to cold lips in a token kiss. "My apologies, Robyn, I forget my strength."

Blue eyes roamed across the slim figure with no shame a moment, before meeting the young lady's. "You seem to be properly dressed for the chamber to me, Robyn. Certainly you know what Qu-dong is?"

Robyn blushed and looked away, attempting to use the blankets to cover herself up. She took a deep breath and said:

"Look Nakago, I don't know what kind of chamber this is exactly, but I have an idea and I'm NOT that kind of girl. I'm just a normal university student who somehow got sucked into a book by a weird red light and heard some woman asking me to find her. I'm still half convinced I fell asleep in the breakroom and am having some kind of demented dream. And I don't know what a Qu-Dong is, I already said that."

She took another deep breath, mentally kicking herself for ranting in front of someone who, judging by his previous grip on her wrist could probably break her in two.

"And uh…" she said quietly trying to pull the blankets around her some more "I really wouldn't mind some clothes."

Blue eyes widened slightly at the young lady's speech, before he shifted to a seated position, sapphire sheets pooling noiselessly around his waist. "A red light, Robyn?"

His lips formed a small frown, and he reached a hand out toward hers. "Qu Dong is the country you are in now. Come, I will show you."

"Okay, so I'm in a country called Qu-Dong, good to know," she thought. "I really don't have much of a choice other than to listen to him till I find out exactly what happened to me here."

"Okay, I'll go with you if I can get some clothes first, I'd rather not walk around naked," she said, placing her small hand in his.

He gave a warm smile that did not leave his lips, and stood, pulling the young lady from her bed with him. "If you wish to wear something other than those, you may, but you must first come with me." 

His pants--for he was indeed wearing pants--were some form of translucent blue silk, and light from a nearby window filtered through his golden hair, giving his pale skin almost an angelic glow in the young lady's eyes.

"There will be no servants to see you, if you are worried of that."

Robyn sighed in relief upon realizing the "clothes" she was wearing weren't as see through as she had thought and that the man was wearing pants.

_The tall, blonde good looking man with the sexy body,_ she thought. _No, bad Robyn. bad, so not the time to be going into fangirl mode. You have to figure out what's going on here_.

She shook her head to collect her thought and said, "Actually, I think I'm okay in what I've got on. Just one question before we go though... where did MY clothes go exactly" she said, looking up at him questioningly.

"Your clothes?" He asked curiously, then a sad frown passed across his face. "I...believe that is a conversation for another time." 

He arched an eyebrow. "Will you walk with me, Robyn?"

"Fine," she said, frowning slightly, but she then smiled and poked his arm with her free hand. "But you better tell me where my clothes went later mister."

She grinned up at him again and said, "Let's go for a walk then.


End file.
